


Nobody Wants A Monster To Solve Mysteries

by LadyBrooke



Category: Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The cure for Shaggy’s lycanthropy doesn’t work, but the others try to work around it.





	Nobody Wants A Monster To Solve Mysteries

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Shaggy's lycanthropy isn't cured at the end of Reluctant Werewolf".

The cure for Shaggy’s lycanthropy doesn’t work, but the others try to work around it.

But solving mysteries is hard when you’re a werewolf, because the people who want their mysteries solved tend to not like another monster coming in (and Daphne argues that, argues that he’s not a monster, and Fred and Velma share sad looks when nobody is convinced by her arguments, no matter how many brilliant arguments they come up with).

Scooby doesn’t care. Shaggy is his friend, and if they can’t solve mysteries together anymore, Scooby will just find other ways to cheer Shaggy up.


End file.
